Drayton MacPhereson
Drayton MacPhereson is a professional wrestler working for the Chaos Heat Zone. Biography Drayton came to the CHZ in early 2003 looking to move on from the business world and once again become a champion in the world of professional wrestling. In his first year of action, he quickly picked up the Alpha title, the North American title, and the Omega title. On two occasions in 2004, Drayton became World champion in victories over Lucifer and Snoops Hulin. The acclaimed in-ring technician and well known speaker soon left to take over the Revolution Wrestling Network. He was soon in need of a hiatus to get his life back in order and has spent the last three years back in the business world. The 2006 Hall of Famer is now looking to return and make his name known once again in the land of the CHZ. He also was confirmed in late 2008 to have participated in anal sex with all of these men at the same time. Finishing and Signature Moves :*''The Circuit Breaker'' (Cradle pilerdriver) :*''Bear Market Stretch'' (Single leg crab) :*''Market Crash'' (Neckbreaker) :*Northern Lights suplex :*Release German suplex :*Running powerslam :*Dropkick to the knee :*Drop toe hold :*European uppercut :*Snap suplex :*Running back elbow :*Over the shoulder arm drag :*Bulldog Notable Feuds A Hungarian Nightmare In early 2003, Drayton found himself looking for a new challenge in life as he started out in the CHZ. He quickly escalated up the ranks, earning himself big matches and an opportunity to fight for the vacant Alpha title. At the same time, Keyser Soze built up his nBk stable and asked Drayton to join him by his side. When Drayton refused the offer, Keyser helped MacPhereson’s wife to divorce him and steal his money. Drayton sought revenge for the attack and challenged Soze to back to back matches for each other’s titles. In the first fall of their climatic feud, Drayton was victorious and became North American champion but fell in the second fall and lost his belt in the process. Only months later, in a shocking turn of events, MacPhereson, Soze, and CHZ owner Matt Helms would form The Triumvirate to establish their dominance over the wrestling world. For what was once such a bitter feud involving both championships and personal lives, it was odd to see the two men suddenly become such allies. It was a relationship that lasted and to do this day Drayton still considers Soze to be his biggest competition ever. Fighting the Past With The Triumvirate behind him, Drayton began his march towards the World title. To get there though, he first had to get past a man that many months earlier had beat him in the Revolution Studios tournament. Derceto, previously of the IUWF, beat MacPhereson in the semi-finals in a closely contested match. Drayton didn’t get over the defeat though and wanted a rematch at all costs. Drayton challenged Derceto to a match at Fallout, and preyed on Derceto’s girlfriend Melanie to get inside his head. Derceto was equally adept at the mind games, but during the match for Derceto’s Omega title and after several counters of each man’s submission finishers, it was Drayton who ended the feud with the hard-earned victory. March Towards the World Title As 2003 ended, Drayton made a proclamation that he was putting all of his focus onto winning the CHZ World title from new champion Lucifer. First, both men needed to get through the first Chaos in the Cage match. It would be Drayton and his Triumvirate team of Keyser Soze, Tank, and Petapaw versus Lucifer being joined by Harry Manback, Rob Lewis, and Chazy 2 Cool. In a match that ended with many twists and turns, the stage was set to further the building tension between the two men. A few weeks shy of their battle, Lucifer and his associates Cody Hawke and Skeleton Jack would conspire to pour gasoline on Drayton’s face ad threatened to set him on fire. While that attack was quickly stopped by security, it was not the end of the story. Drayton would respond in time by visiting the gravesite of Lucifer’s dead wife, breaking the tombstone with a sledge hammer and burning the area of the grave. With both men’s use of fire, Matt Helms made their PPV encounter a Wall of Fire match. Drayton was able to set Lucifer on fire in the match and was crowned World champion for the first time in his career. Another Round with Derceto The rivalry with Derceto would continue to start 2004 while Drayton gave himself a champion’s coronation. Derceto crashed The Triumvirate’s party and handed his contract to Matt Helms. In the contract, it was negotiated by Derceto to get a World title match after six months on the CHZ roster. Not only that, but Derceto also was given the power to name the stipulation of the match. As the weeks progressed, Drayton was impatiently waiting to hear the plans when Derceto announced the match to be an Exploding Ring Death match. Also, his former teammate in The Untouchables, the returning Blake Masters would be the special guest referee. As the match came to an end, and derceto looked in control, there was an early explosion that caught all of the participants off guard and stunned Derceto long enough for Drayton to get the pinfall. Drayton’s celebration was short-lived though, as Sven made it known that not only was he responsible for the devastation but that he was next in line for a World title shot. A New Challenger and A Continuing Rivalry After Sven’s showing at Blackout, both Derceto and Drayton wanted revenge for the attacks. The triple threat was quickly set up for a later date. In the buildup to Hell to Pay, Drayton uncharacteristically lost several matches to opponents like Hardcore Hulin and Ritchie Danko. At Hell to Pay, Drayton once again lost, getting rolled up and having his tights pulled by the new champion, Sven. Drayton wasn’t done yet, though. He wanted his official rematch for the next PPV, but first, he wanted to earn it. So Drayton offered Sven the chance to pick an opponent for Drayton that he would have to beat in order to get his contractual rematch. With a shocking pick, Sven picked Drayton’s Triumvirate partner. Drayton, with several distractions to Keyser, would pick up the win and earn his title shot at the upcoming Betrayal. Drayton’s streak of abnormal losses would continue though, losing to an upcoming J Stevenson and a tag team match against Sven and Chris Raines. Betrayal would hold more of the same as Drayton would shockingly lose once again. This would end one of the few periods in Drayton’s career where he was pinned clearly several times in a successive period. Sven remains one of the few men that Drayton wasn’t able to beat at the end of a feud. :*Steven 'Snoops' Hulin :*J Stevenson :*Sage Douglas :*Dreadnaught :*Brian Larsen Championships External links * CHZ - Chaos Heat Zone Drayton MacPhereson Drayton MacPhereson Drayton MacPhereson